U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,770 discloses overflying munition device and system in which an insert is mounted within a warhead, which insert is formed as a spherical calotte. By means of an explosive deformation this spherical calotte is transformed into a rod-shaped projectile, which, however, due to its aerodynamically unfavorable configuration has unstable flight characteristics, a very high velocity deceleration and consequently an unfavorable end-ballistic performance. The unstable flight characteristics of such projectile lead at least to a very disadvantageous oscillation during flight, but in certain cases to a rotation of the rod-shaped projectile about a transverse axis. The high velocity deceleration can be traced to the unfavorable nose point configuration, that is, its hemispherical shape.